


Suicide Wish (It Was As A Rebel He Fell)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [1]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: 31_days, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Writing to Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully IC introspection, during Ashes of Victory, during the period when Twelfth Fleet is waiting at Lovat for White Haven and Eight Fleet to attack, and prior to Op Hassan and Saint Just's recall of Tourville and Giscard to Haven to shoot them.</p><hr/><p>In other words: Just what was Javier thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Wish (It Was As A Rebel He Fell)

It was as rebels – as revolutionaries they'd fall – no fucking way they would surrender to State Sec. There was no way that they were going to survive a recall to Haven - be left alive at the end of it all and Theisman was running out of excuses to keep them out here. Which left them with a handful of choices, some of which were looking increasingly attractive – even if he was still somewhat mad with Eloise over the fact that she was refusing to consider any options that resulted in only her surviving. Twelfth fleet still had Navy dispatch boats on station - he could put her aboard one - send her to Beowulf, to safety, even if he couldn't go himself.

Which left them with suicide by Manticorian fleet (which was looking increasingly likely as Eighth Fleet under Earl White Haven approached Lovat) or suicide by State Sec enforcement squad, as there was no way they were getting him off his flagship alive. Given some of the rumours coming out of the capital system, and the current balance of power surrender was another possibility and the one that would keep the largest number of his own and Lester's men and women alive if White Haven arrived – but the most likely result of him attempting to do so would be that one of the State Sec Super Dreadnoughts on station would blow his own ship out of space before he could finish the order.

He could accept his own death, almost, but he hated Saint Just for the needless deaths that would follow. And he almost hated Eloise, his cold-hearted bitch of a people's commissioner, Saint Just's golden girl, and revolutionary hidden in plain sight - the woman who'd ensnared him and captured his heart - as much as he loved her. Because, God, he wished she'd let him save her this one, last time as a repayment for all the times she'd saved him from Saint Just.


End file.
